


god, i wish i never spoke.

by donghyvk



Series: crybaby prompts [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ?? idk, Angst, Fluff, M/M, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyvk/pseuds/donghyvk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeonghan's a drama queen, seungcheol just wants to hug his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	god, i wish i never spoke.

jeonghan wasn’t used to being seungcheol’s boyfriend, he wasn’t used to having commitments like this. seungcheol was over the moon to be dating jeonghan, it was a wish he’d had since he’d met the other and first fell for the other. 

the two lay in jeonghan’s bed, barely touching as jeonghan had pushed seungcheol away the minute he tried to wrap his arms around him. seungcheol constantly worried that he’d pressured jeonghan into being with him, at the sight of affection he was instantly pushed away and told to fuck off. 

they were watching some generic romance drama jeonghan pick out, he found it ironic that the boy would fuss over romance dramas but not let seungcheol be romantic. he reached out to hold the other’s hand, to which jeonghan immediately untangled his hand from the other’s, wrapping his own arms around his waist.

seungcheol let out an irritated groan, flopping onto his stomach. all he wanted was to show affection with the boy who was meant to be his boyfriend. but apparently he couldn’t do that, as jeonghan seemed to think he was the plague and wanted to avoid him. “what’s wrong with you?” jeonghan questioned, looking sideways at his boyfriend.

“my own boyfriend won’t even let me touch him, what do you think’s wrong with me?”

“well my boyfriend’s a fucking asshole who doesn’t take the time out to think why i’m not being touchy with him, or even ask me why before he assumes it’s the worst.” jeonghan muttered, gluing his eyes to the screen, not wanting to deal with the situation with seungcheol anymore. 

seungcheol frowned, “well. what’s the reason?” he question, turning on his side to look at jeonghan.

“seungcheol this is my first relationship, how could you just expect me to adjust straight away? i’m not like you who’s been with people before, i can’t just do these things easily. especially since you know my past! and know how people have been with me.”

that shut seungcheol up, on surface, it seemed like jeonghan was coming up with reasons to push him away. but jeonghan knew more than to think that, he’d been pushed around a lot. he’d never been in a relationship until him and seungcheol, but he’d had love interests. and they all got flirty with jeonghan and left. 

“i-i didn’t think about that, i’m sorry.” he muttered, hanging his head as he sat up in jeonghan’s bed.

“you’re not sorry, shut up. you only think about yourself.” he replied, crossing his arms. he wasn’t in the mood to deal with seungcheol, he liked the other, but he wasn’t okay with how he so easily tossed his feelings aside and didn’t think about it.

“jeonghannie, don’t be mad with me.” seungcheol sing-songed, pouting up at the other.

“shut up seungcheol, i’m not in the mood for you right now.” 

seungcheol nodded, taking that as his cue to stop talking to jeonghan. he stared down at the other boy’s hands, he knew jeonghan had been pushed around a lot. but he let him be affectionate before they were dating, even when they’d both established they had feelings for each other. jeonghan looked over at the other, “get over yourself, seungcheol.” he scoffed, pushing the covers off of himself, standing in the doorway he turned to look at seungcheol.

“maybe we’re too different after all, maybe this isn’t a good idea.” he muttered, shaking his head.

seungcheol shook his head, “what are you saying?”

“i’m saying maybe we shouldn’t be dating.” he replied, exiting the room.

seungcheol wasn’t sure what was happening, he guessed perhaps jeonghan was stressed and this had tipped him over the edge. as - in reality this was a stupid idea for jeonghan to want to breakup, he’d never say that to jeonghan but it was what he believed. 

seungcheol groaned, walking out to find jeonghan sat on the couch next to jisoo, jisoo’s arm around the other. seungcheol sat next to jeonghan, “han, can i talk to you in the bedroom again?” he questioned, looking at the other.

jeonghan shook his head, “we talked already, seungcheol. i decided to stop talking to you for a reason.” he replied, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

seungcheol frowned, “jeonghannie, i really need to talk to you. i want to sort things out.” he whined, nudging the other with his hand. jeonghan huffed, “whatever you want to say you can say it in front of jisoo too.” he shrugged crossing his arms as he leaned back into jisoo.

jeonghan was half expecting seungcheol to give up, he knew he liked to keep problems between himself and others just that - between himself and the other. but seungcheol sat on the couch, crossing his legs as he faced jeonghan. 

“do you think i’m going to leave you?” he questioned, looking up at jeonghan.

jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows as seungcheol spoke, “what the hell does that mean?” he questioned, running a hand through his own hair.

“i’m asking you if you think i’ll be like everyone else, flirt with you for a bit then dump you?”

jeonghan shrugged, “no one’s given me any reason to think otherwise, and this relationship isn’t getting off to a good start.” seungcheol nodded, letting out a soft sigh. “so you don’t want me to get close to you physically because you don’t want to be hurt again?” he questioned, reaching forward to hold jeonghan’s hand. 

jeonghan didn’t shy away from the contact, but he didn’t grip seungcheol’s hand in return. he nodded, confirming everything seungcheol had just said. 

seungcheol smiled, “hannie, i’ve been in love with you since we first met. jisoo can be a witness to this!” he replied, nodding to jisoo. jisoo nodded, “it was honestly a little annoying. i don’t know how you didn’t notice, jeonghan, he was always making puppy eyes at you. he’d always talk to all of us about how pretty you were and how much he liked you.” 

jeonghan couldn’t help but smile at this, he’d never known the extent of how much he liked him. “really?” he questioned, gripping seungcheol’s hand. jisoo nodded, “i remember when you started growing your hair out, seungcheol would always comment on how pretty he thought you were. he was so infatuated with you. he still is, just yesterday he was gushing about how pretty you are.” 

“no one’s ever talked about me like that to their friends.” jeonghan commented, looking at seungcheol with a look of pure admiration. “i like you a lot, i only ever want to make you happy, hannie.” he smiled.

jeonghan grinned, moving forward to sit himself in seungcheol’s lap. “you really want to date me because you like me and not because you just want a bit of fun?” he questioned, taking seungcheol’s hands into his once more. seungcheol nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss to jeonghan’s cheek.

“i’m sorry i assumed the worst in you, i should’ve had more trust in you.” he frowned, looking back up at seungcheol. seungcheol wrapped his arms around the other, “i don’t blame you, hannie.” he grinned, pressing a kiss to the boy’s lips. 

“do you want to go finish the movie?” seungcheol questioned, to which jeonghan nodded. “carry me!” he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the boy’s neck. seungcheol rolled his eyes, “thank you for taking care of my boyfriend, jisoo.” he thanked the other boy in the room. “go be lovebirds somewhere else, you guys are disgusting.” he shook his head.

seungcheol grinned, “you’re going to have to get off my lap so i can stand up and pick you up, babe.” he smiled at jeonghan. jeonghan pouted, but got off of the boy’s lap, smile returning to his face once he was in the older boy’s arms. he carried the other back to jeonghan’s bed, placing him down gently on his bed, getting into bed next to him once he was settled. he rewinded the film, wrapping his arms around jeonghan once it was back to where they were.

jeonghan cuddled into seungcheol’s grip, “i think i’m going to really like this relationship. i like cuddling.” he chuckled, looking back at the older boy. “i like you, and i like cuddling you.”

jeonghan shut his eyes as he relaxed into his boyfriend’s arms, “i like you too.” he whispered, turning over to rest his head on seungcheol’s chest. “can i sleep on you?” he questioned, looking up at seungcheol. the other nodded, “go to bed, baby.” he whispered, stroking the other’s hair. “you’re such a sweet boyfriend.” he cooed, leaning up to press a kiss to seungcheol’s lips. 

“sleep well, darling.”

jeonghan shut his eyes, “thank you. goodnight, cheollie.”

“goodnight, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> part 6 woohoo ! this was based on soap by melanie martinez! with the line prompt 
> 
> "god i wish i never spoke, now i gotta wash my mouth out with soap."
> 
> i hope u enjoy my shitty word vomit jeongcheol!


End file.
